Daughter of the Shadows
by Pandora of Ithilien
Summary: The Skywalker legacy is a dark one, and no one knows that better than Anakin's daughter. Hidden from her two siblings, Anaia has been haunted by the truths she learned too young. The path she walks will lead her to her destiny and the thing she fears most
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: Anaia is mine, but I'm borrowing most stuff from Mr. George Lucas or the

brilliant authors who've continued his great saga, mostly Jude Watson (Jedi Apprentice/

Quest) and Timothy Zahn.****

**_Daughter of the Shadows_**

**_Prologue: _**Obi–Wan Kenobi looked around Darshi, the capital city of Nar Shaddaa with some misgivings. He didn't like the looks of the place, but he had one last Skywalker child to place, and Shmi Skywalker, the child's grandmother, had a brother here. Hopefully, he would be willing to take the last of Anakin and Padme's triplets, Anaia, named for her father. Obi–Wan sighed sadly. Thoughts of his former apprentice pained him because he saw both the kind, earnest boy he remembered as well as the mechanical monster called Vader that Anakin had ultimately become. Thinking of Padme was hard too, because in her he saw so much promise that she never got to fulfill.

Shaking his head to clear it, Obi–Wan headed down the street he'd been directed towards earlier. Feeling the baby shift in his arms, he stopped to check on her. Looking down, he saw that Anaia's eyes were fixed on him as their color changed from light blue to gray to pale green. He shuddered slightly as a chill ran down his spine. Her shifting eyes were unsettling, but more so was the clouded future he sensed for her. Unlike the fates of her siblings, Luke and Leia, Anaia's path was uncertain. He could see only that she would learn the use of the Force in an odd way and that she would have to make the same choice her parents had, to accept love or to fight it .

A man opened the door and Obi–Wan quickly explained the situation. After a quick blood test using the man's data pad, everything was settled. Obi–Wan returned to Tatooine to watch over Luke, leaving Anaia to find her destiny.

**_Chapter One: Stranger: (12 years later) _**Anaia Naberrie walked the streets of Darshi, hurrying past all kinds of people, from smugglers to pirates to slavers and even favored slaves enjoying a respite from hard labor. Naia merely glanced at them, pushing a stray lock of black hair out of her eyes. After all, none of this was her concern. All that mattered was getting to the Thief–Lord's den before the next hour. Not that she knew why he'd summoned her; he had even said it wasn't for an assignment. It didn't matter, really. She was a thief under his command and she followed his orders. She knew the rules, and she'd known them her whole life. Her uncle had been a thief, and even before his death, she'd begun stealing. Now, of course, thievery was her profession. Still, she wanted more. Even smuggling would be a step up: she could finally get off this rock and see the rest of the galaxy. But she could do more. Her uncle's friends had introduced her to another world besides that of a pilot (one friend had taught her to fly and she was good at it); the world of the slicer. She could hack any program if you gave her a terminal and told her the target. She knew how to use a blaster and knife (she carried a dagger in each boot), and she could fight hand-to-hand. Anaia had skills to get her somewhere, but first she had to leave Nar Shaddaa.

Stopping at a stall, Naia bought a turnover for lunch. After all, she didn't need to steal it; she had _some_ money. Glancing at her wrist–chrono, she broke into a run. It was almost time to report.

After running 3 blocks, she reached her destination. Giving the signal to the hidden guards, she went inside. Walking down the passage, she wondered again what was going on. It had to be big, because the Thief–Lord's message had sounded worried. She reached the entrance to her boss's main room and walked inside. Standing there was her boss and a middle–aged woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Anaia," the T-L said. "Impeccable timing as always. Let me introduce you to Siri Tachi. She's here to see you."

Siri studied the girl carefully. When the Triad had sent her here, she hadn't expected Anaia to seem so very like how Siri remembered Obi–Wan's young apprentice. The girl was Anakin through and through, which could be bad or good, Siri realized.

Anaia felt odd under the scrutiny of this stranger. It was like this Siri Tachi knew secrets about Anaia that Anaia herself didn't know. What did she want? Naia decided to find out.

"What do you want with me? I mean, I'm just another thief when you get right down to it."

"Actually, you're more than that, which is why I'm here. Those who sent me want me to take you to join our order."

The T-L gasped indignantly. "Take her! You can't do that! She owes me! She's bonded to me until her debt is paid!"

"Actually, check your bank account. We've paid her debt. Well, Anaia? Are you coming?"

Naia blinked, the blue–gray of her eyes showing her confusion. Leave Nar Shaddaa? Of course! But for what? Still, she'd be away from _here_, which was all that mattered. "Sure," she said. "Let me get my stuff." She went to her quarters, packed her things, and followed Siri out. She never looked back.


	2. Revelations and Vows

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I do claim Anaia. All other people belong to Mr. Lucas and some authors.

**_Chapter 2–Revelations and Vows: _**Anaia sat next to the stranger Siri Tachi as the woman sent her ship into lightspeed. In the span of an hour, her entire world had changed. She was traveling to an unknown place with a total stranger, and she hadn't the slightest idea what Siri Tachi wanted with her. She decided to find out.

"Um...could you explain what you want with me? As I said, I'm just a thief, nothing more, really," she said quietly. Siri studied her, noticing that the girl's blue–gray eyes had shifted to a pale green. Obi–Wan had said her eyes changed color, but it was creepy to watch. Siri frowned then, realizing what Anaia had asked. It was a long, sad tale, but surely the girl deserved to know the truth. She sighed, and began the story of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie Amidala. Her words described an idealistic boy and a young leader who was willing to do anything for her people. Siri told Anaia about the arrogant Jedi student the boy became, and about the Senator who stole his heart. And, although here her voice shook a bit, she explained how the Jedi Knight known as the Chosen One became Darth Vader and ordered the deaths of his former comrades. Lastly, she spoke of the woman who lived just long enough to give birth to her three children. At this, Anaia, who, except for her shifting eyes, had not reacted openly to Siri's tale, said, "Wait. I guess one of the kids is me, but are you saying I've got two siblings? What are their names? Where are they?" Siri ran a hand through her hair. "Your brother's name is Luke, and your sister's name is Leia. And I'm not telling you where they are; the three of you were separated for your own safety."

Anaia scowled at that, but didn't comment. Instead she asked, "How do you know this stuff?" Siri smiled sadly. "I was once a Jedi. I was left for dead during the Clone Wars, but I was rescued." Anaia arched an eyebrow. "By who?" she wanted to know. "The Shadow Jedi. They healed me, and I became one of them. They're like the Jedi, but less regulated," replied Siri. "We're headed for their citadel on the planet Kyoto. The Triad (the Shadow Jedi leaders) want you to join our order."

"Whoa. Me, a Jedi? But, don't you need some freaky power to be a Jedi?" Anaia was completely poleaxed. Siri grinned. "You do have that 'freaky power'. By the way, it's called the Force." Anaia blinked. "Oh," she mumbled, and looked out the viewport.

Seems to me, my parents would've been OK, except love screwed 'em up, Anaia thought. So that means...what? Love is dangerous, I guess. So...to stay safe, I just won't fall in love. Ever. I don't want to be the next Vader, and I don't want to die – at least, not real young. I can't fall in love.

The twelve-year-old girl resolved never to love, but that was easier said than done. One day, that vow would be tested, and Anaia would face the decision that had destroyed her parents.


	3. The Triad

Disclaimer: Anaia's mine, along with those you don't recognize.

**_Chapter 3 -The Triad:_** Anaia followed Siri off of the ship, staring up at the tall, crenelated building before her. It was like a palace, but the glinting metal of its walls suggested that it was not an easy mark for attackers. "The Shadow Citadel," Siri murmured. "It's stood for over two thousand years." Anaia shook her head. That was a long time.

The two of them walked inside, Siri leading the way. After several hallways and flights of stairs, they found themselves in front of an ornately carved wooden door. "The Triad is in there, Anaia," Siri said. "I have to wait outside while you speak with them." She squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Good luck." I'm going to need it, Anaia thought ruefully as she pushed the door open.

Inside, three people, one woman and two men, sat on thronelike chairs, conferring quietly. As Anaia entered, they all turned to look at her. The woman, who sat in the middle, smiled slightly. "Anaia Naberrie," she said, "I am Master Galima." Master Galima had white hair, pale skin, and intense violet eyes.

The man on the left had no hair and was the color of bronze. He introduced himself as Master Kalan. The final man was called Master Aldar and he had thick gray hair and glinting black eyes. He didn't speak aloud; rather, Anaia heard what he had to say inside her mind. It was quite unnerving.

Master Galima spoke again. "Has Siri told you what we expect of our trainees?" Anaia shook her head. "I didn't believe she would. There are several levels. You begin as a trainee. You will study with other trainees in various classes. After this, you become an apprentice to one knight or master. Then you become a journeyman, followed by knight, and, if you are good enough, master. There are only ever three masters, who together make up the Triad. It's a hard life, Anaia, and it is completely your choice. Do you want this?"

Anaia thought about it. It sounded really challenging. She wasn't sure that she could do it. But she wanted to try. This would mean doing something with her life. It would mean having a purpose. She looked up at the Masters, her eyes the color of gold. "Yes, I want it."

The Masters nodded. "Well said, Trainee Anaia," Master Kalan said. Master Aldar added, _Welcome to our order. You may go. _Anaia bowed slightly, guessing that was what she was supposed to do, and walked out to where Siri waited.

"So, are you going to stay?" Siri asked. Anaia smiled. "Yeah, I am."

A/N: Tell me what you think!


	4. Yuki

1Disclaimer: Anaia and Yuki are mine, and so is the Shadow Citadel, but that's about it.

**_Chapter Four - Yuki: _**Siri led Anaia up a flight of stairs into a long corridor. "Here are the rooms," Siri said. "You have one roommate, and you two have to at least _try_ to get along." Anaia shook her head. Was Siri trying to be funny? If so, it was flopping slightly.

Siri knocked on a door, and a voice called, "Come in." Siri opened the door and walked in with Anaia behind her. In the room were two beds, each with an endtable next to them and a dresser directly across from them. To another side of the room was a large desk with two chairs. A window overlooked Tykori, the capital city of Kyoto. A girl lay on her stomach atop the one bed, looking at something on a datapad. She looked up as they came in.

"Knight Tachi," the girl said, scrambling up. "It's good to see you. Is this my new roommate?" Siri nodded. "Anaia Naberrie, this is Yukiko Otani. Anaia, I'll see you later. I have to go." With that, Siri left. Anaia took her large backpack off and set it at the foot of the vacant bed before looking back at Yukiko.

"So, Yukiko," she said, "how long have you been here?" The other girl shrugged. "A few months. And please, don't call me Yukiko. It's Yuki. Do you have a nickname?" Anaia shook her head. "Not really. Some people call me Naia, but not often."

"Hmm," Yuki said, a mock-thoughtful expression on her face. "You need a nickname. How about... Ana? Work for you?" Anaia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always do random things like renaming people you've just met?" she wanted to know. Yuki flashed a cheery grin. "Yeah, actually. I'm way too outgoing and forward to be a proper Kyotan lady, but who cares anyway?"

Anaia smiled. "Not me. Two days ago, I was a thief on Nar Shaddaa. I don't care who's proper." Yuki's grin widened. "Good," she said. "Because I'd hate to lose a friend over that. Most people think I have too much energy for my own good."

Anaia thought that might be true, but she liked the impish, somewhat hyper girl. "That's OK. And Ana is fine," she said. "Except don't go telling other people to call me that." Yuki snorted.

"No way!" she declared. "I never let other people use my nicknames!" Anaia laughed as she began unpacking. Yuki came over to help - though she didn't need to - it wasn't like there was much to unpack. There was something in a side pocket, though, that hadn't been there before. It was a carved wooden pendant on a sliver chain, and there was a note from Siri.

_This was your mother's. Your father made for her when they first met. I thought you might want it. _

Anaia stared at the necklace for a moment before slipping it over her head and settling it on her neck. Yuki read the note and then looked at Anaia oddly. "Tell me, Ana," she remarked, "why it is that Siri's giving you something of your mother's? Who are you anyway? Wait. Don't tell me. You're the Emperor's love child or something." Yuki was only kidding, and Anaia knew it, but... it was pretty close to the truth. She took a breath, not sure what to say. But something, maybe this mysterious Force, was nudging her, urging her to tell Yuki the truth. "Weirdly enough, you're not far off. But the real story is..."

A/N: OK, that was an unplanned development. I didn't plan on Anaia telling Yuki so early... oh, well. As for the necklace... yes, I know Padme was buried with it, but then again, this is an AU, so that doesn't count. As for how Siri got it, I am a big Siriwan fan, and in my little version of the Star Wars universe this fic is in, they are together - well, as together as you can be in a long-distance relationship where the two people aren't even on the same planet. Having a Force bond helps... Basically, Obi-Wan took it after Padme's death - he took that amulet of hers her father gave her too - for Leia and Anaia to have something of their mother's. Leia has the amulet. Luke has something from one of the parents, but I'm not sure what yet. Obi-Wan gave Siri the japor pendant before she met Anaia - Siri made a little desert detour on the way to Nar Shaddaa.


	5. Balance Is The Key

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't know is mine.

**_Chapter 5 - Balance Is The Key:_** The next day, Anaia followed Yuki downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. Afterwards, another girl, Mina, brought her to her first class, since Yuki had a different first class than she did. Anaia's was Force Control.

The class was taught by an older woman with gray hair and piercing blue eyes. She sized up Anaia as the girl entered. "Hmm, very Force-sensitive, but that's not enough," she said. "Naberrie, is it? Sit down."

Anaia did so, wondering what this would be about. The teacher, Master Alakia, was talking to the class about balance, about utilizing both sides of the Force without tipping towards either extreme. Anaia shook her head. It sounded ridiculous to her. How were you supposed to stay balanced when it all depended on emotion?

"Naberrie!" Alakia snapped. "Come here." Uh-oh, Anaia thought as she stood and walked into the center of the room. "Now. You think balance is unimportant? Answer me truly."

"I just wonder how you can remain balanced when it all depends on emotion. If you're angry, you're angry, and if you're happy, you're happy." Alakia sighed.

"That isn't the point, Naberrie. It's not just about _your_ emotions; it's about the situation, and your place in it. It's about being balanced, centered, within yourself, and then you need never worry about outer influence, because you know exactly where you stand." Alakia cast a glare around the room. "Do you all understand that? Know yourself, and you are steady. Know your beliefs and your convictions, and you will achieve your own type of balance. We'll leave this topic at that for today."

The lesson took an abrupt turn from there. Now, Alakia wanted them to meditate, to open their minds and reach out with the Force. They were to sense all they could, from everything they could. Anaia wasn't sure what the point was, but she did as she was told. It was frightening to lose your mind among so many other consciousnesses. She pulled herself out almost immediately. She felt like she'd been about to lose herself completely, that she would just drift away and never come back to reality.

"And that, Naberrie, is why you need balance. Yes, I know what you felt; it's quite common. When you are balanced within yourself, you'll never lose who you are, even when you become so sensitive that you register not only humans and other sentient beings, but animals, plants, even things that do not live at all." Alakia's eyes were more piercing than ever as she met Anaia's stunned gaze.

_So that's it_, thought Anaia. _That's what she was on about. If you reach an inner equilibrium, you'll never be unsure of yourself, no matter what_. It was an intriguing idea, one that Anaia thought she rather liked.

A/N: Yes, a rather short chapter, but there was a point. The balance idea will be important to Anaia, and will most certainly show up again.


	6. A Boy Called Nikos

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't know is mine.

**_Chapter 6 - A Boy Called Nikos:_** Anaia's final class before lunch was Lightsaber Training. Her group was all the newest trainees, so that everyone was on nearly the same level. She was a bit nervous. She was good with a knife or a blaster; you had to be when you lived on Nar Shaddaa. However, this was something else entirely.

The teacher, Master Colan, gave each student a training saber and demonstrated some moves before having each student try them. After he was satisfied that each student knew how to do the moves, he paired them up to try the moves out against each other.

Anaia's partner was a boy called Nikos Gaean. He was pretty good, about to be moved out of the beginner's class. Luckily, they were doing drill, which meant that Colan had given them a certain set of moves for each person to use, and also only let them use each move at a certain time.

She and Gaean did well, which she would have seen as good, except that the best drilling pairs were asked to do freestyle. In other words, basically a genuine duel. Anaia didn't like that, not at all.

They were the last pair to go, which she saw as a mild blessing. She watched the other fights, trying her best to memorize unfamiliar moves, hoping that it would help. She was a quick study, but this... this was new.

She and Gaean were called up. They bowed to each other before Colan barked out, "Begin!" Anaia barely had time to bring up the blade before Gaean's first strike hit her in the stomach. She twisted her saber in a way she'd seen another trainee do, getting her saber untwisted from his. He seemed surprised, but recovered quickly, coming back at her with a speed that took her breath away.

Their battle went on for far longer than she would have thought. He was much better than she was, but her reflexes were good, and she'd noticed that his style was a bit predictable. Still, that didn't mean she managed to win. A tricky little twist of his saber and hers went flying, before he put his to the side of her neck.

"Win to Trainee Gaean," Colan said smoothly. "Dismissed." Anaia went to sit on a bench, getting her breath back.

"Hey. Naberrie." She looked up. It was Gaean.

"Yeah?"

"You did good."

"Gaean, I lost. You had me coming and going."

"Can I point out that I've been here nearly three months, and this is only your first day? We fought for about ten minutes. That's really good for your first time." He held out a hand. "And, since I'd like to be friends, it's Nikos. Or Nik. You calling me that will drive Yuki crazy."

"You know Yuki?"

"Sure. We're best friends. Wait... she said something when I saw her about a new roommate. You?" Anaia nodded.

"Small galaxy," she remarked. Gaean - Nik - laughed.

"That it is, that it is. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, and Yuki hates to sit alone. She tends to get mad when it happens, and a mad Yuki is a bad thing. Coming?"

Anaia stood up and picked up her things. "Sure."

A/N: Short, I know, but keep in mind, everything thus far has been for set-up purposes. In fact, I'm likely to only have one more chapter in which she's twelve, and then skip two years to age fourteen, when she becomes an apprentice. Yes, there's a difference between 'apprentice' and 'trainee'. R&R! Also, check out my other SW fics, Musings of a Lover, Legacy: Padawan In Hiding, When Love Is Inconvenient, and Shadowed Perils.


	7. Connection

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't know is mine.

_**Chapter 7 - Connection:**_ Two years had passed since Siri had brought Anaia to the Citadel. In that time, Anaia had reached the top of her class in both Force control and lightsaber fighting. She still shared a room with Yuki, and spent her time with the Kyoton girl and Nik. One morning, she was summoned by the Triad.

When she got to the Chambers, the Triad was waiting, along with Siri. "Trainee Naberrie," Master Galima began, "we have watched your progress and have decided to elevate you to Apprentice rank. Knight Tachi has asked to serve as your Guardian." Guardians were Knights who had an Apprentice to train. "We have chosen to honor her request. You will move into quarters adjoining hers, and after you have done so, she will take you to build your own lightsaber."

Anaia's hand went automatically to the training saber clipped to her belt. Then she thought of the hilt she'd already made, sitting on her desk in the room she shared with Yuki. She wanted to smile, but kept a sabaac face in front of the Triad.

"Do you accept this new assignment, Apprentice Naberrie?" Master Kalan asked.

"Yes, Masters," Anaia said, and bowed. Siri bowed as well and they were dismissed. Once outside, Siri put a hand on Anaia's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you move."

They went to Anaia's old room and began packing things up. Yuki had a free second period, and she returned to the room and, after congratulating Anaia, helped them finish up. Once everything was in boxes, the three Jedi carted the boxes to Anaia's new room. Siri left, saying vaguely that she had something she needed to do, and so Anaia and Yuki unpacked without her.

"I can't believe you're an Apprentice already. With Nik already assigned, I'm the only one without a Guardian," Yuki said sadly. Anaia squeezed her friend's hand.

"You'll be picked. I'm sure of it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." A bell rang in the distance.

"Uh-oh, I gotta go. Bye, Ana!" Yuki ran off. Anaia shook her head, smiling.

She was just finishing her unpacking when Siri came back. She was grinning. "So, ready to make your saber?" she asked. Anaia nodded, though she was nervous.

"Of course," she said, using bravado to cover her moment of fear. Siri gave her a knowing smile and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I was nervous when I made mine, you know. Most are. But then, the Light Jedi way is tough."

"The cave, right, with the visions?" She'd learned about it in history.

"Right. I don't recommend the Ilum caves for a vacation." Siri's grin turned impish. Anaia laughed. "So," Siri continued, all business again, "let's get to it." Anaia grabbed the small bag with the saber components and hurried after her Guardian.

Siri brought Anaia to a room in which various jewels were arrayed. She was to pick the ones that called to her. Anaia walked around, her hand running through the air just above the jewels. The ones she found herself selecting were a diamond, an emerald, and a sapphire. They felt warm in her hands, comfortingly so.

She left the jewel room and followed Siri down a long stairwell to an underground cavern. "I'll wait for you here," Siri said with an encouraging smile. Anaia nodded and went into the cavern.

The air was cool and damp, but it didn't bother her much. Taking out her materials, she sat on a rock, falling quickly into the patterns of meditation that the last two years had drummed into her. She'd been told that during this meditation, the Force would guide her in the creation of her lightsaber.

She was in the place she always found inside when she meditated, a cool blue place that made her think of being underwater, her center. She drifted there, peaceful, calm, but suddenly, she was yanked out.

_She was working on a speeder, deftly using the tools. But something was wrong. Her hands weren't her own. They were... a boy's hands. But that made no sense. "Luke?" a woman's voice called. She felt her head turn, and in shock, she broke free of the boy - her brother. She seemed to careen wildly in space, stars - and a ship, a Star Destroyer - whirling around her. She landed in an unfamiliar bedroom. Her hands gripped a brush as she ran it through her long hair. She was reading a datapad - the subject of the card inside appeared to be some kind of political tutorial. She finished it and turned to the mirror. A face not her own looked back at her, and - _

Anaia's eyes - her real eyes, finally - snapped open. She looked at her lap. A lightsaber hilt lay there. The parts were gone. Holding her breath, she lifted the weapon, closed her eyes, and pressed the power button. The snap-hiss of activation made her eyes fly open. The cavern was bathed in the aqua light. She grinned with triumphant relief. Turning the lightsaber off, she clipped it to her belt and left the cavern.

Siri was waiting, like she'd said. The blond woman held out a hand for Anaia's lightsaber and Anaia gave it to her. Siri activated it, giving it a few twirls as though testing its balance. She shut it down and handed it back. "Nice, Anaia, very nice."

"Thanks."

Anaia managed to suppress what she'd seen during her meditation until that night. There had been another meeting with the Triad, because an Apprentice wasn't fully official until he or she had made their lightsaber, and then Nik, Yuki, and the other kids Anaia had trained with wanted to see the saber. But once she was in bed for the night, there was nothing to distract her. What had that been? She knew children of multiple births (twins, triplets, etc,) who were Force sensitive shared a bond - there was a set of twins in her Force Balance class - but she'd never experienced it. She, Luke, and Leia had never met, how could that bond continue to exist? And another question plagued her; had they felt her presence? If they had, was it possible that Vader or the Emperor had? No, she knew they hadn't. The nature of the Shadow side, a balanced side, made its users blend in, hard to sense unless you knew just what to look for. But her siblings... they might have felt her jump into their minds. And that was an uncomfortable thought.

Luke Skywalker didn't know what had happened when he'd been working on his old speeder that morning. It had been like... something had taken him over. For some reason, when he thought of it, he got an image of a long, sleek curtain of black hair, that hid the face of someone from his view, a stranger who still seemed familiar...

Leia Organa tried to shake her uneasiness but failed rather miserably. What was that feeling she'd had? Like a spirit passing by her, she thought. She looked into her mirror, reassuring herself that she was, indeed, Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, and not some ethereal presence. For a second, her brown eyes seemed to change, flickering between colors, but she blinked and they were brown again. Just a trick of the light, she told herself.

Vader frowned in his hyperbaric chamber aboard the _Executor_. For a second, he'd felt something, a presence in the Force. He told himself it was just Mara Jade, the young Emperor's Hand, experimenting with her Force skills. The girl was the sort to do that kind of thing, overconfident, powerful... like Anakin Skywalker. This ghost that had brushed against his mind was not like that, it was like... It was just a memory, he told himself. No more and no less. The Jedi were gone.

A/N: OK, this was just... well, not a filler exactly. This whole connection, Anaia's susceptibility to visions, it'll be important.


End file.
